Arithights
History Arithights are the only species born on the moon. Their home and city was there before the Inhumans came to make the moon theirs. thousands of years and history were lost due to the Inhumans. But one day the Arithights found how to take over their city. They ended up destroying The Inhumans home causing them to flee to earth. About 30 years past and they were living peacefully until a new Queen came into power. She sent the criminals and misbehaved to Labor Camps until they were deemed weak, after they got deemed weak they were sent to earth. They were not banished but, could not come back till stronger. Arithights do have useful powers, but the Queen saw the Barrick family as a threat due to their daughter Paige. As of now they are in a city hidden by a dome. The city is more advanced than Wakanda and looks like Japan on earth. The Arithights have Dark black or blue hair, glowing Purple or blue eyes due to powers, Only the strong have Auras that absorb energy rays from the moon, and black outfits with chains. Arithights can take on the form of a human but it can weaken their powers a little, they become most strongest during any eclipse or moon event. Paige is the strongest Arithights as of now, she manages to have the strength of a normal Arithights power during the blood moon. City of Chandak The city of Chandak takes up 65% of Earths moon. This 65% has a barrier around it with tech more advanced than Wakanda. No Human has ever seen the city due to it being on the part they don't go to. This city has 5 classes Royal, Wealthy, Middle Class, Poor, and Labor Workers. Labor Workers are the criminals, rebellious misbehaved teens, and dethroned royals. The Labor Workers mine up Terrigen crystals they the Inhumans mined. The Inhumans no longer live on the moon due to Chandak. This city has a dome that makes it look like Earths Japan and America mixed. The Domes high-tech allows Rockets not to get near them. If a rocket gets near a magnetic and magic energy beam releases causing the rocket to fly past it. Powers * '''Regeneration of limbs and organs.''' * '''Longevity''' * '''Super Strength''' * '''Super speed''' * '''Flight''' * '''Empathy''' * '''Healing Factor''' * '''X-Ray Vision(only on earth)''' * '''Shape shifting(Only into Human form)''' * '''Telekinesis: Some are born with tk others gain it via lightforce, darkforce, or Magic''' * '''Telepathy: Arithights are known to have Telepathy, they communicate with each other at school via telepathy or words. They can Control, Manipulate, and cause humans to have illusions.''' * '''ONLY some Arithights can manipulate energy from the moon and Lunar magic No others MUTANT, INHUMAN, or WITCH could harness this power, same with Arithial Magic.''' Weapons * Terrigen Weapons: On the moon they took over the inhumans place to stretch their city. They found where they mine the crystals, so they turned them into bullets, swords, hammers, pickaxe, axe, etc.